Shattered Dreams & Broken Promises
by Kittenallie
Summary: Henry's word is torn apart shortly before he can carry out his plans to destroy Anne.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note - yes I have several unfinished stories, but this plot bunny will not leave my head blocking my ability to work on the others.

April 1536 - Hatfield House

Anne sighed as she watched from the carriage, her life as she knew it was coming to a screeching halt. Her husband, the man she loved for so many years had forsaken her for the blonde weakling. Her mind flashed back in time as Katherine looked upon her. _**He will tire of you, like all the others, **_the words stung her now more than they ever did back then.

"Your majesty." Anne was shaken from her daydreams by her step-daughter's voice. "Anne." Mary spoke softly as she handed Elizabeth to her mother looking back at the place she had been trapped for almost three long years. Anne held Mary's hand as she climbed into the carriage.

"We are ready to go, Charles." Anne called out to the man whose help was most needed on this fateful day.

"I still can not believe he would be willing to murder you, Anne." Mary spoke softly as not to wake her sleeping sister.

"He has truly been poisoned by his precious Jane and her family."

"Do you think he will still pursue his marriage to her after today?" Mary asked cautiously.

"Yes." Anne's voice betrayed her emotions, her voice quivering with sadness. Henry had planned to have her arrested a long with her friends and brother, to rid himself of her. All to marry that irritating little blonde.

"Mama" Elizabeth yelled out awoken by the screams of the guards, arrows piercing them from unknown attackers. Anne pulled her closer, looking up at Mary they both shared a worried look. They were startled when the door swung open, Charles standing before them.

"Your majesties, we must hurry." He said as he helped Anne out of the carriage, Elizabeth pressed close to her body a blanket covering her so she would not see the bodies of the guards that lay across the road.

The group slowly began walking away from the carnage behind them stopping only as the hooded figure emerged from the woods in front of them. Mary took Anne's hand in hers, squeezing it lightly. The strangers stopped a few yards from them, and removed the hood concealing the identity.

"Mother." Mary called out before running towards the woman who she had been ripped from so many years ago. Katherine looked at Anne, the secret she was hiding had not gone unnoticed by the former Queen.

"You are with child, Anne. Does Henry know?" She asked bluntly, shocking Charles who was still quite confused what was going on. It was hard enough for him to understand how Katherine was alive, much more that she was plotting to _**save the Queen **_from a conspiracy to destroy her rival. Only that she had faked her death, and that nobody by Anne and Katherine could understand their bond.

"No, I dared not tell him. If he had known, I do not believe I could leave." Katherine pulled Anne to her hugging her, as Mary helped Elizabeth into the carriage.

"Charles, I heartily thank you for your assistance. Please I ask only one more thing from you."

"Anything your majesty." No matter how many years had passed by them, Katherine was forever his Queen.

"When Henry finds you and demands to know everything, you must tell him you suspect the Queen is with child. Anne, you did have the physicians or midwives confirm your pregnancy?" She asked softly.

"Dr Butts is the only one at court that knows."

"Your majesty?" Charles did not understand why Anne's pregnancy needed to be discovered.

"Henry's need for a heir will drive him to pull from his latest whore, he will need to find his Queen. His pregnant Queen, who in his mind will be carrying his son."

Charles agreed to the request before beginning his task at hand. The carriage was pushed down the small drop off from the road, then he set it ablaze. He had to make it look believable that he had been thrown from the carriage as the attack began. Beating himself up against at tree was painful and a bit hard to do, but he knew that his charges needed Henry to believe the story being told.

Hampton Court

Henry had spent the previous day with his whore, Jane Seymour, not realizing that as he walked into his wife's chambers it would be as cold and empty as their marriage had become. He was so enamored with her, that he did not remember that it was a few days since he saw his wife.

"Your majesty, the Queen left for Hatfield early yesterday morning but I am afraid she has not yet returned." Madge spoke softly, trying to mask her worries. Anne should have been back hours ago. Henry looked at Madge and finally begin to realize the implications of her words.

"Come with me, he shouted to Edward Seymour."

"Your majesty." Within minutes Henry had his most trusted friends along with more than a dozen guards heading off to the Hatfield. He prayed Anne had just decided to stay longer with their daughter, as much as he was beginning to dislike being married to her he still loved her.

"Halt" Henry bellowed as he looked at the scene before the company of men. Guards, his guards, dead across the road, then he noticed the carriage still smoldering a little.

"Charles" He cried out as he saw his friend lying a few hundred feet from the carriage. Poor Charles had been waiting for almost half the day to be found. He was thankful that Anne and Katherine thought out this little plan enough to prevent him for being there much longer.

"Henry." Charles said weakly. Well as weakly as he could fake.

"Anne, she was with you when this happened." He motioned to the carnage of bodies along the road.

"Yes, with the Princess Elizabeth and Lady Mary." Henry ordered all to search for his family, while Charles was taken up to Hatfield where he would rest before Henry would question him further.

"Thomas this does not bode well for our plans." Edward spoke quietly to his brother, unaware that George was close by. George knew the Seymours were vying for Jane to become the King's official mistress but were they plotting something even more drastic hew wondered.

Katherine and her men had been thorough, no trail was left to follow. The Queen and Princess of England were missing, and Henry was about to get the most unnerving report of events from the one survivor of the attack.

Hatfield

"Charles." Henry stared at his friend as he entered the room.

"Your majesty." Charles began to rise from the bed before being told stay put. "Have you found the Queen?"

"No, and there is no trace of the of the attackers." Charles described the events of the day as started off pleasant enough, Anne had insisted Mary join them for a picnic with the Princess. Before he knew what was happening the guards were dead, and the royal family was beginng drug from the carriage.

"Henry, I believe the Queen is with child." Charles stated bluntly. Henry's expression was blank, as if he had not heard what Charles had told him. "When I saw them pull her from the carriage, she placed her hands on her stomach protectively." Henry left Charles more confused than ever, he loved Jane but his wife was missing and possibly pregnant with his son. He had to figure out what to do next.

North England - Brittany Manor (yes I made that up)

Katherine and Anne never thought this would be the way their lives would end up. For almost three years they hated each other all because of Henry's game. He wanted Anne, she just wanted to be free to marry Henry Percy. Katherine can still remember the pain in Anne's voice as she begged Henry to _**let me go. **_She remembers talking to Anne that day, learning that her own father and uncle pushed her in front of the King. She had no feelings for Henry, but her family threatened her and told her that it was her duty to have them promoted in court with the spreading of her legs. An odd friendship began that day, and an even stranger pact of loyalty.

"Anne, you must get your rest." Katherine stated as she watched the younger woman pacing back in forth in the room set up for her. Elizabeth had an adjoining room to her mother's.

"Katherine, do you think I did the right thing?"

"Anne, we discussed this long ago. If Henry ever turned on you, like he had me we would make sure you were safe. He left me to wither and die in the moors, but you were not born royalty and killing you was an option. Anne, you have your child growing inside of you to protect, do not let Henry cause you undue stress."


	2. Chapter 2

July 1536

Brittany Manor

Anne was approaching five months now, her belly was growing larger quicker than it had with Elizabeth. Her midwives Katherine procured for her predicted that she was carrying twins and would expect her to take to her bed at the beginning of her six month of pregnancy. She missed Henry, she missed her brother and sister as well. She never meant to fall in love with Henry and for the first six years of him pursuing her she felt nothing for the man, it wasn't until shortly before their marriage did Anne begin to care about him. She even fell in love with him, seeing him hold Elizabeth after her birth and the knowledge he had been sure a son would soon follow gave her hope for her future. She had never been so wrong. Katherine and Anne had worked together to stop his divorce but in the end their efforts failed and Anne was pushed into the position of Queen. Anne would complain to Henry about Katherine, hoping her nagging would make him discard her quickly but it only made him more determined to marry her.

"Anne, you look worried." Mary asked comfortingly. Anne sighed, she had hated the facade they gave court of hating each other. Mary was a very sweet girl and just nine years younger than the Queen. They would communicate in coded letters delivered by Lady Bridget Wallace, the woman loyal to Katherine who through her connections discovered the plot against Anne. But they all knew Mary couldn't just easily give into her father, after so many years of pretend conflict. The plan had always been Mary would sign the oath after Anne gave birth to the prince.

"Mary, I miss your father. I know I shouldn't have allowed myself to love him but..."

"Father has a way of charming women, Anne. Mother and I are not upset that you love him." Anne hugged Mary, the tears following down her face. The first time she truly realized how much she loved Henry was when he took his first mistress, it shouldn't have bothered her but it felt like a knife through her heart.

"Anne, we must send word to Henry in regards to our demands" Katherine knew that it had been too long since the kidnappers contacted the King regarding the three royals in their grasp. Anne began to giggle at the idea of demanding the King to do anything.

The three woman sat down to figure out their next move.

Whitehall

Henry was in a mood, he had thought by now he would be rid of Anne and married to his precious Jane but now his wife, daughters and unborn child were missing. Dr Butts had confirmed Charles hunch about the Queen's delicate condition. Jane looked over at Henry from his bed, she had given into the King only due to the urging of her family. They knew that with Anne missing, and no way the King would declare his marriage at an end to marry Jane while Anne was still absent from court that she would need to sleep her way into his continued good graces.

"Henry, come back to bed." Jane cooed.

"Your Majesty." Charles surveyed the room as he entered his King's private chamber. He had very important information regarding the Queen. Henry held the locket in his hand that came wrapped in the parchment.

"Jane, leave us." He said more coldly than he meant, he could see the sadness in her face as she left. Charles had the decency to turn allowing her to quickly dress before leaving the room.

"Charles this is all my fault." He stated bluntly.

"Your majesty?" Charles agreed it was all his fault, but he had become quite good an pretending to completely in the dark about Henry's actions and the current situation.

"If I had only stayed true to Anne, nothing would have happened. But I can not deny that I love Jane, and her kindness would be welcomed at court."

"What does the letter state, Henry?"

"My child has quickened, the Queen and my daughters will continue to be unharmed as long as I remove Cromwell from his position at court." Charles was taken aback by the boldness of Katherine and Anne to demand Cromwell's dismissal but more shocked that they had yet to complain about Jane.

"Did they give reasons for this demand, your majesty?"

"They claim he is the destroyer of Queens, and believe it was his actions that led the the abandonment of Katherine." Henry was livid, not only did these ruffians take his wife and children but dared question his judgement on his sham of a marriage to Katherine. They had gone as far as use her badge of the pomegranate to seal their correspondence with him.

"Your Majesty, allow me to investigate Master Cromwell to see if their is any justification to these treasonous mens' accusations. We should so all we can to expedite the release of the Queen and your daughters." Henry agreed to the investigation but still refused to remove him altogether. He still clung to the notion that soon he would be rid of Anne and married to his Jane.

Wulf Hall

Jane had been sent from court shortly after Charles began to investigate the corruption running rampant through the court, and she was actually happy to be away from the intrigue. Her family on the other hand could not help but be distressed, feeling as if Jane ruined their chances of glory by being sent from the King. Of course she had more pressing matters on her mind, her monthly courses were late and she feared that she was with child. She had never wanted to become Queen, much less the King's mistress and now the prospect of being the mother of the King's bastard frightened her.

"Jane, how I have missed you." Elizabeth ran up to her sister hugging her and noticed she had been crying. "Sister, what is wrong?"

"Elizabeth, I think I am with child. The King's child."

"That is wonderful news, it means the King will never forsake you. Why does this distress you so, sister?"

"I can never be Queen in the eyes of the people if there is evidence that I am truly the King's whore. And my dear Henry can not marry me while that harlot is missing. He would not dare declare his marriage annulled while she is being held captive with his children."

"Jane, there are ways to alleviate this problem." Jane looked at her sister confused. "Do not be so naive dear sister. You honestly do not know that they harlot didn't lose her bastard on her own." She stated cruelly. Jane wanted to protest, to act offended but something inside her forced her to not react disgusted at her sister's confession. Jane never liked Anne, but even she could see how the loss of the prince shattered Anne's soul. And now she realized one of her own family was the true cause, but she did not know what to do with this new found knowledge. If she told the King, he would surely see her as part of this plot and she would lose him forever.


	3. Chapter 3

August 1536

Hampton Court

Henry was beginning to worry that Anne and his daughters were lost to him, he began to realize how much he still loved Anne. But Jane, his sweetheart still held his heart firmly in her grasp.

"Your majesty." Jane curtsied as she entered the room. Henry pulled her into his embrace kissing her softly.

"Jane, sweetheart, I have missed you so." Jane looked up at him nervously, she had to tell him today but was too afraid.

"Henry, I have the most wonderful news. I am with child." Henry looked at her almost in a panic, his pregnant wife was missing and now he had gotten his mistress pregnant as well. What would he tell Anne when she was safe back at court where she belonged.

"Jane, I..." Before he could finish Charles burst into the room, startling Jane who was now perched on Henry's lap.

"Charles, what is the meaning of this" Henry demanded. Charles had finished his investigation of Cromwell and had the most disturbing news to share.

"I am sorry, your majesty, but I have the most pressing matter to discuss with you. Alone." He looked straight at Jane, her heart beating faster.

"Jane, no you may stay." As he pulled her back holding her close to his body. Charles wanted to groan, he had nothing against the Lady Jane personally but did not wish to live through another drama involving the matters of the King's lust.

"Very well, your majesty." Charles gritted his teeth. "There was enough evidence to link Cromwell with a conspiracy against both Queen Katherine and Queen Anne, he has been taken to the Tower to await a trial." Charles refused to give more explanation as he did not feel it was right in front of the Royal Mistress. "I also discovered the most disturbing news about the Queen's miscarriage."

"Out with it." Henry was tired of Charles' lack of details. Charles wanted to tell him to get his whore out of the room and he would tell him all, but alas it was the King's command that Lady Jane be present.

"Cromwell has a lady within the Queen's own household give her a herb to induce a miscarriage. Further evidence alludes to this mystery woman being Cromwell's lover." Jane almost threw up when she heard this, something that Charles did not miss even if the King was completely unaware. "Lady Jane, you look unwell." Charles quickly added, garnering the King's full attention.

"Jane?" She pulled herself from the King. "Do you know anything about this?" he growled. Charles couldn't help but feel sorry for the Lady.

"Henry, I did not know about the miscarriage." Her voice quivering with each word.

"Jane, tell me what you know or you will join Cromwell in the Tower. Child or not." Charles looked at Jane who was now near hysterics.

"My sister, please Henry. I did not know, until a few weeks back. I..."

"Which sister?"

"Elizabeth" Jane whispered, seconds before she fainted only to be caught by Charles. Jane was taken back to her rooms, secluded from her family. Elizabeth was arrested and taken to the Tower. Henry was in a foul mood and seriously out for blood. Edward and Thomas Seymour were arrested later that evening. They would be interrogated for any knowledge about this plot that killed his son.

Brittany Manor

Katherine sighed as she read the letter in her hands, she didn't know what to do next. Cromwell was arrested, along with the sister of the King's mistress. Anne's child was murdered, and now another innocent would suffer from the King's wraith.

"Mother" Mary knew that expression, her mother was up to something.

"Mary, my darling. We have a problem that I am unsure how to solve. The Lady Elizabeth Seymour caused Anne's miscarriage, she and Cromwell are now awaiting trial within the Tower."

"I do not understand. Is that not want we wanted?"

"Lady Jane is with child, her life may be in danger due to her treacherous sister's actions."

"We must save her."

"Anne, you should be in bed," Mary admonished.

"I was going completely mad, I needed some fresh air, and Lady Cecily gave me permission."

"You cannot be serious, my father's mistress surely knew of her sister's actions."

"The Lady Jane, may have thrown herself in front of my husband, but I do not believe she would be so cruel as to kill an innocent child." Anne stated, her eyes betraying her feelings.

"And what do you suggest, we kidnap her?" Mary looked at her mother and step-mother exasperated.

"Mama." Elizabeth came into the room, rubbing her eyes holding her blanket in her little hands.

"Did we wake you my darling?" Anne wanted to bend down and pick her up, but in her advanced stage of pregnancy it seemed quite impossible. Katherine quickly scooped up the young girl, pulling her close to her.

"Mama, why does Mary look all funny." She pointed to her sister who had taken to sitting in a chair by the fire a frown on her face.

"She is just thinking, my sweet girl." Elizabeth wasn't really sure what one could think about that would make them so grumpy, but she let Katherine take her back to her room and tuck her into bed. Anne could hear Katherine singing a lullaby to her daughter.

"I remember when she would sing to me as a child."

"She loves you, Mary. It still hurts knowing how Henry pulled you two apart."

"You should get back to bed, my siblings need their mother rested." Mary put her arm around Anne as she walked her back to her room. "Let mother and I talk about the Lady Jane, I do not want you to worry about her." Mary loved Anne despite their history, and these past few months their bond had grown stronger. She did not care if Jane was innocent or not, she would not risk Anne's safety for a traitor's sister.

Suffolk House

Charles sighed as he looked over at his wife, she was beginning to drive him crazy with her constant talking about Cromwell and the Lady Elizabeth Seymour's arrests. She never liked Anne, and he could sense that within her ramblings she was actually appalled that anyone was being punished for going against the Queen.

"Will you shut up woman." Charles looked at Catherine's shocked face. "These people murdered the child of the King and Queen, I do not want to hear one more word from you regarding these traitors."

"You mean the bastard child of the King." Catherine said defiantly, shortly before Charles slapped her in the face. He had never hit a woman before, but his young wife had crossed the line. Anne was the Queen, acknowledged by Katherine herself who was this child before him to question her right to the title. He held his tongue, before he spilled the secret he had been holding since his secret meeting with Katherine those many months ago. He sighed as he looked into her eyes.

"Speak of the Queen in that manner again, you will join your friends in the Tower. Good Day, Madam." Charles stormed out of the house and rode out towards Hampton Court. He wasn't sure what to do about his wife, much less how to handle his friend and King. Henry was now more determined to find Anne. His guilty conscience was tearing him up inside, he would have allowed Anne's enemies destroy her all for Jane. And poor Jane was now suffering for her family's treachery.


	4. Chapter 4

September 1536

Whitehall

"Mistress Seymour, by order of his Majesty, King Henry VIII you will be sent to the Dartford Priory where you will remain until your child is born." Jane looked up at George Boleyn who stared at her surprisingly very sympathetically.

"Your Grace, what shall happen to my child?" Jane asked cautiously.

"His majesty has yet to decide that madam." Jane had been confined to quarters at Whitehall for almost a month, after being moved from Hampton Court days after her sister's arrest. Her sister was found guilty of murdering the lost prince, her brothers were still locked in the Tower. It seems the King was determined to have the whole family suffer for Elizabeth's deed. George knew he should despise Jane for what her family did to his beloved sister, but seeing her looking so dejected just made him long to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. Unlike his own wife, this Jane needed someone to hold her and tell her they loved her.

"We will leave at first light, good day." George bowed as he left his charge. Jane broke down in tears, her sister was going to die but the execution was put on hold until the Queen's return. The King was determined for Anne to know of the evils that were inflicted on her, and that culprits would die a painful death by fire. The King had decided Jane was innocent of the conspiracy to murder the King's child, but she was guilty of plotting against Anne for Henry's love by manipulating him with her lies. Her family's betrayal left a stain on her name which George informed would hinder her marriageability. She was most likely going to be left to live out her years locked in the priory due to her family's foolish quest for power.

Brittany Manor

"Mother, why are you crying?"

"It is all my fault." Mary looked at her confused, what was she talking about. "I should have conceded to your father's wish for a divorce and allowed him to marry Anne earlier then we wouldn't have to live this charade."

"Mother, you know Anne did not want to marry father. You were trying to protect her as well as get father to see the truth. That your marriage was indeed true. If anyone is to blame, it is father." Mary hated Henry for what he did to her mother and Anne. Yes he had forced her to wait on her little sister as a punishment for failing to quickly just accept her new station in life, but through that she got to be with Elizabeth everyday. She loved her little sister, and she knew she would love the children Anne was carrying now. She had finally calmed her mother down when she heard the little patter of feet walking down the hallway.

"Mary." Elizabeth came wandering in the room, dragging her blanket and rubbing her eyes. She had been crying, her eyes puffy and her cheeks were pink.

"Elizabeth, what is wrong." Mary bent down to pull her sister in an embrace. "I miss papa." It broke Katherine's heart to see the little girl so upset, but this was all for the best.

"I know, but you will see papa after your mother gives birth to your baby brother or sister."

"But I want to see him now. Why can't I see my papa?" Mary wanted to just tell Elizabeth that their father's selfish behavior was keeping them apart but she was already emotional.

"Elizabeth it is safer here for your mama during her pregnancy. She needs you with her, it soothes her to know you are near. Papa has affairs of state to deal with in London and cannot come see you just yet." Mary hated lying, but Elizabeth was too young to know the truth. For now it seemed to calm her, for soon she was asking to go see mama. Elizabeth would spend hours playing in Anne's room just to be near her. Little did she know, that if her papa had his way her mother would most likely be dead now.

Suffolk House

Charles sighed, he had not been back home since the incident. He had to think, to clear his head. He loved Catherine, or so he had thought. He felt old, and she was only a child. He had been foolish to marry such a young girl, she was sixteen, almost 35 years his junior.

"Catherine, I have made a decision about our marriage. It is at an end, no man should ever strike a lady." Catherine looked at her husband, tears forming in her eyes. She loved him, she didn't want to lose him.

"Charles, please I beseech you. Do not forsake me." She begged, reaching out to him. "I will never speak ill of the Queen again." Charles was taken aback, he was wrong to slap her but here she was begging him for forgiveness.

"No, Catherine. Although you were incorrect to speak of the Queen in such a manner, it is I who was wrong the most." He touched her cheek softly. "The King has arranged for you to live with Duke of Norfolk and his wife, until the time comes for you to remarry." She looked at him still stunned at the words he spoke.

"Our son, will be taken to Hatfield while the Princess is still away." By now everyone knew the Queen was taken along with Princess Elizabeth and Lady Mary, but Charles knew they would return.

"You are taking my child from me?"

"He his my child as well, Catherine. You will be a able to visit him, but for now it is best that he be looked after by Lady Bryan." Charles felt horrible for this, but he would not allow Norfolk to be around his son. Charles knew that he had to walk away now, if he didn't he would never trust himself around her again. He didn't tell Henry about Catherine's ranting about Anne, nor that she sympathized with the ones locked in the Tower. He loved her enough to keep her safe, this was for the best. He just knew it. He hated that Henry suggested Catherine be sent to live with Norfolk, how he couldn't see how evil the man could be to even his own blood. And yet he was powerless to change Henry's mind with him so focused on finding Anne.

Dartford Priory

"Lady Jane, I am Lady Bridget and I will be the one caring for you until the birth of your child." Bridget was an older lady, but something about her seemed so familiar. Her mannerisms reminded Jane of Henry in a way.  
"Lady Bridget, is the King's aunt." George whispered in her ear. Bridget of York was thought to be long dead by now, but it was more that after her sister's death the Royal family forgot about her. Jane was soon to learn more about the inner workings of her King's life than she ever thought possible

A/N - Bridget of York actually died in 1517 but I wanted to have her be a pivotal part of Jane's story.


	5. Chapter 5

October 1536

Dartford Priory

Jane's pregnancy was progressing well, and for the first time in forever she began to feel serene. Lady Bridget was her only friend at the Priory, but she was happy to at least have one person who would talk to her.

"My sister was a very proud and stubborn woman. She never told anyone, but I knew she felt she should be Queen in her own right as the heiress of her father's crown." Bridget spoke her mind not caring about the subject matter, with Jane she felt a kindred spirit.

"Was it true she didn't want He..the King to marry Princess Katherine?" Bridget had let it slip in a conversation a few weeks back, and Jane never felt brave enough to ask.

"She felt Katherine was too arrogant for young Henry. She had felt he was too impressionable and Katherine would control him, she had begged her husband to not allow the marriage to take place. He ignored her pleas, only after Katherine's own mother died did she begin to see what my sister was desperately telling him."

"Do you think she hated Katherine?" Jane didn't realize that she begun to drop the official royal titles while speaking.

"Oh no, dear child. She loved Katherine, but her son she feared would be easily swayed by a strong woman." Jane muttered under her breath about how Anne pushed him to marrying her.

"You should not speak of matters you do not understand, Jane." It was the first time Bridget ever took a harsh tone with Jane. "Queen Anne, is a good woman and does not merit your slanderous words. You should remember why you were sent away, child."

"I did not mean..."

"Yes you did mean the words you spoke, otherwise you would have not muttered them under your breath. I may be old, but I am not deaf." Bridget reprimanded her young charge. "Now, we shall get back to your studies." Bridget had felt sorry for Jane, she was unable to read and barely could scribble her own name.

Brittany Manor

"Mary, quickly take your sister to her chambers" Katherine shouted as she handed the little girl over. The midwives came rushing into Anne's room, she wasn't due to give birth until a few weeks but the babies had other plans. Elizabeth held onto Mary tightly, tears coming down her face. She could hear the panic in Katherine's voice and it scared her.

"Elizabeth, do not worry. Your mother is going to have your little baby sister or brother today." Mary stroked her hair as she spoke, the door closing behind her quite loudly.

Katherine held Anne's hand as the contractions grew stronger, dabbing her forehead with a wet rag every few minutes. Lady Rachel and Lady Cecily were quietly soothing Anne as they instructed her when to push.

"Your majesty, you have given birth to a beautiful princess." Lady Rachel showed Anne her daughter briefly before she cried out again in pain. The second child was coming, Anne had no time to feel joy or disappointment in having another girl. Anne squeezed Katherine's hand tightly. Seconds after the second child was born, Anne passed out cold.

"Anne." Katherine called out in a panic.

"Do not worry, your majesty, the delivery only wore out the Queen. There are no signs to be concerned, and the children are strong and healthy." Katherine smiled as she looked at the twins now lying close together in the small crib beside Anne's bed. Katherine insisted on cleaning Anne up herself, but left the task of changing the bedding to the others. When Anne awoke a few hours later, Katherine was sitting next to the fire singing sweet lullaby to the children.

"Katherine." She said weakly.

"Anne, please do not attempt to get up. You need your rest. Lady Rachel, please go get my daughter and Elizabeth, they will want to meet their new baby sister and brother." A son, she had a son. The King's son, she hadn't broken the promise to Henry. But now she wondered did she really care about ever seeing Henry again, she did not know.

"Mama, they are so tiny."

"You were once this small, same as Mary." Katherine answered.

"Have you named them?" Mary asked.

"Princess Katherine Isabella, after your mother for neither of them would have been here without her." Katherine looked shocked at Anne's choice, but Mary couldn't help but smirk knowing how Henry would react.

"And your son?" Katherine asked.

"Well I refuse to name him Henry." Anne was adamant.

"Maybe George after your brother?" Mary suggested.

"No, as much as I love my brother, I will not have my family feeling more empowered by the name of my son." Anne knew when she did go back to Henry her family would no longer control her. Anne looked down at her son, he hair dark like hers unlike both of her daughters. Katherine had taken after Henry like Elizabeth before her.

"Prince Charles Arthur, after the man who risked his life to save us all and the man who should have lived to be King." Katherine was shocked at Anne's bold statement but often had she wondered how life would have been different if Arthur had lived.

"Mama, when will papa be here to see the babies." Elizabeth asked excitedly. The three women had not thought of that, what would they do now.

December 1536

Hampton Court

"Brittany Manor." Henry read the letter over again, Anne was safe and their child had been born a few months ago, healthy and strong but the letter had not divulged the gender.

"Your majesty?" Charles asked confused.

"Brittany Manor, it was a place given to Katherine when we were first wed. I completely forgot about it, those monsters who took Anne had her there all along." Henry was furious, clearly they were connected to those who still sympathized with Katherine and Mary. But why had they now told him where Anne was, what had changed. Charles was unsure what Katherine and Anne were up to now, but was relieved to know that soon Anne would be back in court hopefully with the much desired son of Henry's dreams.

It took over two weeks of hard riding but Henry was now standing before the gates of Brittany Manor,

"Father." Mary looked at him, her eyes cold. Elizabeth on the other hand was excited to see him.

"Papa." She ran to him, as he hugged her tightly.

"My sweet angel, how I have missed you. Where's Anne?" Henry asked impatiently.

"I will take her to you, father." Mary took Elizabeth and handed her to Charles. In Henry's desperation he didn't notice a lack of coldness in Mary's voice when talking of Anne. Henry opened the door to Anne's room to the surprise of a lifetime.

"Katherine." Katherine looked over at Henry, no anger present on her face. She held Princess Katherine in her arms, while Anne had been rocking Charles to sleep.

"Henry, Katherine is the one who rescued me from those horrible men." Anne looked up, she knew that Henry was still reeling at the knowledge that Katherine lived. "Do not be angry with her, she is under my protection as my right as the Queen of England." Anne explained how Katherine's "death" was a product of the conspiracy against Anne, and when the Seymours were arrested she had escaped. She only found Anne, Mary and Elizabeth shortly before the birth of the twins. She went on to explain how this ordeal brought an understanding between herself and Mary. "Henry, I was so afraid our of losing our children after they were born, I begged Katherine to delay sending word to you. Henry, please say something."

"Anne, I missed you." Henry looked over at the children, still unsure what to make of Katherine's survival.

"Meet your daughter, Princess Katherine Isabella and your son, Prince Charles Arthur."

"I have a son." Henry whispered as he held his son in his arms.


	6. Chapter 6

January 1537

Whitehall Palace

It had taken over a month of traveling with the two young infants, but Anne and Henry had finally returned home. It had only been a week since the announcement of the birth of the new Prince and Princess that Henry had decided that the children would leave for Hatfield, away from their mother.

"Henry, I refuse to have my children in the care of Seymour sympathizers." Anne knew all too well how many at court looked to Jane as their savior, and still blamed Anne for Mary's treatment.

"And what do you want me to do?"

"Katherine shall be their governess, they may reside at Richmond. I trust her to care for them as her own children." Henry was fuming, how dare she suggest Katherine of all people to be their children's governess.

"Absolutely not." Henry fell back into his chair, his leg beginning to hurt just a little. Strangely it had begun to heal soon after he reunited with Anne. The physicians were still unclear what caused the wound to heal, most attributed it to God smiling upon the marriage of Anne and Henry. Most likely it was due to the wound having a chance to slowly heal, without the constant bleeding any time he had a bit of pain. It was probably never going to heal completely but he at least now could walk without constant pain. Anne sighed, she was already growing tired of Henry's tantrums.

"Henry, do I need to remind you that it was the family of your whore that caused so much trouble within this realm, and you want to send our children to back to those who called our Elizabeth a bastard." Henry was shocked, he knew that many didn't like Anne but never thought that they would stoop to attack his angel.

"Anne, you are being overly dramatic."

"Am I, Henry? Ask your daughter, ask Mary what they said about Elizabeth behind closed doors. I want Katherine to be our childrens' governess and for the Lady Mary to reside with her mother. Elizabeth looks up to her sister, and Mary would do well to be with her mother. She has signed the damn oath, she deserves to be happy." Anne threw up her hands as she started to walk away from Henry. He sprang from his chair running to her, pulling her back hugging her closely he began kissing her ear. Her resolve slowly started to melt.

"Anne, if you feel that strongly about this matter I will concede to your wishes. Please, I just can't bare to see you so angry." He didn't even understand why he so easily allowed her to win, but clearly Anne's frustration over his treatment of Mary touched him. She turned around in his arms, kissing him softly on the lips moments before he pushed her back up against the wall. His kisses became more passionate as the time passed. He has missed her, his sweetheart, the one he knew he almost allowed himself to murder.

Dartford Priory

Jane was nervous, and she had ever reason to be for the Queen was coming to see her today. Her sister was executed just days ago along with her brother Edward and Thomas Cromwell. Thomas had been spared death, but was still in the Tower along with their sister Dorothy. Only her brother Henry had managed to escape persecution based on his very vocal dislike of being at court.

"Hello _**Mistress**_ Seymour" Anne had emphasized the word mistress, just to see Jane's reaction. Would she be defiant or ashamed, it would give Anne all the information she really needed. Anne looked at her once rival, heavily pregnant with her husband's child and felt sorry for the woman before her. Only through clever maneuvering of Katherine and Mary was Jane spared being thrown into the Tower until the birth of her child. And that was only because Anne thought Jane should be spared Henry's wrath, knowing her to be naive enough to believe any lies her family told her about the Queen.

"Your majesty." Jane looked defeated as she acknowledged her Queen, the woman she would have replaced at Henry's side if it hadn't been for the arrogance and stupidity of her own family.

"Lady Jane, the King has decided to officially acknowledge your child." Jane began to cry, she had been in doubt since Anne's return that Henry would see to treat her child as his own.

"Thank you, your majesty." Anne could sense that Jane believed she would be allowed to raise her child, but that would not be the case. Anne had convinced Henry to acknowledge the child, but did not fight him on his demand the child be taken to be raised by those loyal to the Queen. She knew that she would not win that battle, Henry had decided that Jane needed to suffer for her part in Anne's suffering while he flaunted Jane in front of her. He had promised Anne to love only her, and betrayed her not only with taking a mistress but allowing those closest to him to deceive him so greatly.

"Jane, I want you to know I forgive you." Anne looked at her sincerely. "I know how hard it is to go against your family's wishes, and how easily they can cloud your own judgement." Jane had learned from Lady Bridget to see Anne differently than she had been told by her family, and about how Anne pleaded with Henry to keep the priory open despite Cromwell's decision to dissolve it. "The King has decided that you shall marry after your child is born, and has tasked me with finding a respectable husband." Jane looked at Anne quizzically wondering just who the Queen would choose for her.

"Your majesty, may I ask if you have decided on a husband yet?" Secretly she hoped that George Boleyn would be freed from that cold Jane Parker, but it was only a dream that would never come true.

"Mark Smeaton, he is a good man." Smeaton, the musician friend of the Queen, one that she knew her brother would have brought down if the plot had succeeded. He was a innocent man who was going to be destroyed, she felt that it was a good choice as a penance to her family's misdeeds. And from all sources she knew he was truly a good Christian man.

Richmond Palace

Katherine looked out into the garden watching as Mary chased Elizabeth, hearing their laughter warmed her heart. Anne had given her permission to choose ladies to attend the young children, but she would be forever grateful seeing her own daughter so alive and happy.

"Katherine, I have come to see my children." Henry had still had a hard time understanding the story Anne told him about Katherine, much less how it came to be that she was now the governess of his children with his new Queen.

"Of course, your majesty."

"Katherine, you may call me Henry. No formal titles, you have earned your place as a friend."

"Papa," Elizabeth came running into the room from the gardens, Mary trailing after her.

"My angel, what have you been up to today." He said as he held Elizabeth.

"Mary and I were chasing butterflies in the garden, then I was going to help Lady Katherine with the babies. Lady Katherine sings to me at night, I love Lady Katherine." Elizabeth was rambling on, clearly excited about her new home and family.

"I will take Elizabeth up to her room now, father." Mary took Elizabeth in her arms as she walked away. Henry spent the rest of the day with the twins, he had not initially liked the names that Anne picked out but they were growing on him. Katherine had noticed that Henry gravitated to little Princess Katherine over the prince, it made no sense being he was so determined to have a son.

"Katherine, I have come to a decision about our daughter." Katherine looked at him oddly, unsure what he was talking about. "I have seen her with Elizabeth and realize now that Anne was right, she ought to be married by now. I have sent a request for Duke Philip of Bavaria to come to court, I would like you to join Anne and I when we meet him to see if he is a good match for our Mary." Katherine's heart sank a little thinking that would mean Mary would leave her for a new world.

"Of course, Henry, it would be my honor." Her voice quivered a little as she spoke.

"Katherine, if this match is agreed upon it will only be on the condition that my precious pearl stays here in England." He added quickly as Anne had already bluntly put that she would not abide a marriage that would pull mother and daughter apart, for they had too many years lost already.


	7. Chapter 7

February 1537

**Richmond Palace**

Anne sat in the gardens watching Elizabeth and Mary planting flowers while working on her needlepoint. She loved the days she would spend with the children. She was at peace, and her talks with Katherine were something she had enjoyed the most.

"Anne, may I ask why Henry is proposing a union between Mary and Duke Phillip?" He was to arrive within the week, and all Katherine had been told was that Henry wanted him to marry their daughter. The man could be so infuriating with his lack of communication skills.

"The Duke heard of Mary's great charity and forgiveness after our ordeal, and thought she would be the perfect wife for him." Anne could barely contain her laugh at the situation, all because of a faked kidnapping Mary was now seen as a prize to win. In Anne's opinion Mary should have had suitors from all over vying for her love, for she could never see her as anything but her dearest friend.

"He is of the Lutheran faith, so I have heard. Will he try to make Mary convert?" Katherine sounded concerned knowing how strongly Mary believed in the "old ways."

"Henry will not agree to the marriage if that is a condition, he has assured me that Mary will be allowed to continue her worship in private." Katherine was content, she knew Anne wouldn't allow Mary to be treated so poorly ever again. They had learned their lesson on Henry's temper.

They continued their needlework, watching as their daughters spent their day together. Anne spent most of her time with Katherine, as much as she loved Henry she was still wary of his mood swings. With the birth of Prince Charles she was safe, but she didn't feel like she had Henry's complete love anymore.

"I hear the Lady Jane will be delivering her child soon?" Katherine knew Anne felt sorry for the young lady, but Katherine couldn't help but see the irony in Jane's views. She dared to call Anne a "harlot" yet she is the one who became pregnant while the King was still married.

"The baby should arrive next month, then be taken to live with my brother and his wife." Anne looked sad as she spoke, she loved her brother and sister but they reminded her of their father. The man who pushed her into the King's heart, and now languished in the Tower with her uncle, the Duke of Norfolk. Anne had spoken to Henry about removing them from court, detailing how they spoke to her and with her brother's confirmation Henry felt they had committed treason against the Queen. Anne begged Henry not to execute them, for they are her family. They would stay in the Tower for five years, then sent to Ireland never to return. With the Duke of Norfolk now disgraced, the former Duchess of Suffolk was removed from his household. With Charles' blessing she was given a small house of her own closer to Richmond Palace, where their son now lived with the little prince and princesses.

"And she is to marry Mark Smeaton, do you think they will be happy?"

"I hope so, Mark is a very dear friend and I believe his kindness will benefit Jane."

**Hever Castle**

George sat by the fire, Jane had fallen ill and the doctors weren't sure she would live through the night. They never really got along, but they did actually love each other. He prayed for her survival, he needed her. Since his father had been arrested, life had gotten better between the couple. Jane had left Anne's household, and the two now lived peacefully at the family home. He could see the sun rising as the light slowly streamed into the room, his heart began to race when Dr Weston emerged from Jane's room.

"How is Jane? Does she still live?" He asked, biting his lower lip as he waiting on the reply.

"Her fever has broken, she is still sleeping but with rest the Lady Rochford should make a complete recovery."

"May I see her?"

"Only for a little while." He warned.

"Jane, sweetheart," George held her hand has he stroked her face softly. "I am sorry for everything." He began to cry softly.

"George, I love you." She whispered, for the brief moment she was awake. She slept for three days, before she woke for a long period of time. George stayed at her side throughout the ordeal, he finally saw what he had been missed all these years. Jane did need him, and more importantly he truly needed her.

**Whitehall Castle**

Henry paced back and forth, the Duke of Bavaria was to arrive today.

"Henry, dearest, please come sit." Anne sighed as she saw him slide down into his chair. Henry was nervous, what if this man hated his pearl, his precious Mary. Or Katherine did not agree to the marriage, everything could go wrong in this meeting.

"Duke Phillip of Bavaria." Charles announced as the doors began to open. Katherine looked at the young man and smiled, he was indeed an handsome fellow. For that she knew Mary would be pleased.

"Allow me to introduce my wife, Queen Anne and the Dowager Princess Katherine, Mary's mother." Henry had yet to revert to giving Katherine a more prestigious title, but for now she was just happy to be in her daughter's life and to be part of her marriage prospect. Both Katherine and Anne warmed to Phillip quickly, while Henry was much more cautious. For it was his daughter's hand in question, and will the ordeal his family endured he became more protective of the women in his life.

"You are of the Lutheran faith, my daughter the Lady Mary still practices the old religion with my permission. I must demand that her beliefs be respected."

"Of course, your majesty. I would only desire to share with her my beliefs to allow a better understanding, but never would I force them upon your daughter." Katherine smiled, she felt he was being genuine.

"Very well." Henry motioned to Charles who opened the door to reveal Mary standing in the most elegant green dress covered in pearls. Anne had helped design this for Mary, the pearls to signify Henry's great love for his eldest daughter. Henry was awe-struck at the beauty his daughter had truly become. She curtsied in front of the Duke, who quickly took her hand in hers. Their eyes meeting, Mary felt a tingle run down her spine. The man was gorgeous, and she felt an instant connection to him. The marriage contract was completed that day, Mary would soon be a wife and hopefully a mother very soon. It soothed her knowing both Anne and her mother approved of the Duke, but then again they both love her father who often times infuriated Mary tremendously.

**_A/N - sorry for the delay on the update. Next update the birth of Jane's child._**


	8. Chapter 8

March 1537

**Dartford Priory**

Mary stared at Anne in disbelief, not only was she able to forgive Jane for sleeping the King but she was willing to be there for her while she delivered the King's bastard child.

"Mary, Jane is as much of a victim as we all have been. She chose to follow her family's demands of her, much as I had been forced by my own family. She as not as fortunate as I, to have your mother as a protector." Mary sighed, she knew Anne was correct. Anne never wanted this life, but she hadn't the strength to fight her family. She was only a woman, and everyone knew women were used as pawns by power-hungry men on a daily basis. Jane was innocent in some ways, but she still willingly spread lies about the Queen to the King.

"Anne, why did father not come to see the child?" Mary knew that Henry had not been to see Jane since her banishment, but she truly believed he would have wanted to see the baby.

"He has acknowledged the child is of his blood, but to see the child would only remind him of his past mistakes." Mary knew what she meant, they could not speak freely of the past because they never knew who was lurking around corners trying to gather information. Henry saw Jane as a constant reminder that he was very close to murdering his own wife. The wife he blamed for the loss of their son, their son murdered by Jane's family.

"Your majesty, the Lady Jane has delivered a healthy son." The midwife did not speak of Jane, just the son had how well he was doing after the birth.

"Lady Margaret, how is Jane faring?" Anne asked rather annoyed at the midwife's attitude.

"The lady is well."

"I shall see for myself when I see the child."

"My apologies, your majesty, but the child has been taken to the nursery per the King's command." Anne was livid, Henry may have forsaken Jane but she would be damned if Jane was not granted the right to see her child before he was taken from him. Anne turned down the hall Mary running after her towards the nursery.

"Leave us" Anne commanded as she picked up the infant, holding him close. Anne took a deep breath as she walked towards Jane's room, glaring at any who dared to stop her. Mary walked behind her, still so very shocked at how Anne was handling this situation. The room quiet as Anne had ordered all out of her sight.

"Your son, Jane." Jane began crying as she held the small little boy. "I do not think my husband should prevent you this one time with your son."

"Thank you, your majesty. You have been too kind." Anne gave Jane a few more moments before taking him once more, knowing how hard it would be for Jane to lose the one good thing to come from her family's plot to usurp the Queen's throne.

"Jane, have you thought of a name for him." Anne spoke softly. "It will be our little secret."

"George." Jane had always thought to name the son she bore the King after their common ancestor, Edward, but her own brother was a traitor executed for his misdeeds. And George Boleyn had been so kind to her, it was ironic that he would be the one to raise her son. Her little George, her precious boy.

"Hello George, you are a strong boy." Anne cooed. Jane was to never see George again per Henry's command, but Anne knew Jane had learned to read and promised to send her little updates on her son. Just enough to alleviate some of the heartache she would suffer at this loss. Anne knew Henry wold be furious with her allowing Jane to see the child, but her conscious could not allow such an injustice. Baby George would be taken to Hever Castle within the week, to meet his new parents, ones Anne chose knowing someday Henry would actually care to see the child he so easily discarded.

**Hampton Court**

"Anne how could you disobey my orders." Henry shouted. Anne just stared at him, not showing any emotions. She took a deep breath before speaking.

"Henry my love, I knew if she never saw him it would destroy her. I know her family plotted against me and killed our sweet boy, but no matter the circumstances Jane is innocent. She was used by her family as a pawn, to gain power, something that I clearly can see now. I am sorry I have disappointed you, Henry." Anne said sliding down in her chair, her hand rested on her stomach as she reached for an apple. Looking up at Henry, making sure he was paying complete attention to only her. "Apples they are the most delicious fruit. I truly can not get enough of them lately." She said with a smirk before taking a bite. Henry stared at her for just a few moments, his frown began to shift into a smile.

"Anne, are you with child?" She had not been sure he remembered how much she craved apples while pregnant, and it seemed she had chosen the most excellent time to inform her grumpy husband he would soon have another child in the royal nursery.

"Yes my love." Henry leaned down and kissed her passionately, placing his hands over her own.

"Anne, I believe now I understand why you allowed Jane to see the child." Henry of course believed it was all because of Anne's hormones that lead her to disobey him. She had been forgiven, for Henry was elated that if all goes well he would get his second legitimate son. His daughter was to marry soon, and even Katherine was no longer an issue in his life.

**Richmond Palace**

Catherine loved the days she was allowed to visit her son. But today her dreams were shattered, she looked up to see her Charles standing in the gardens, his arms wrapped around the former Queen. His lips pressed against hers, in a loving embrace. She had always believed he would come back to her, realizing his mistake.

"Katherine, my love, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife." Charles looked at her so lovingly, she smiled back at him.

"Charles, I..." Katherine stopped as she saw Catherine running into the garden screaming obscenities at the pair.

"Mama" came a frightened little voice stopping Catherine in her tracks. She turned to see Charles standing there with his governess, Lady Bryan, holding his blanket tears streaming down his face.

"Lady Bryan, please take my son back to his room." Charles commanded as he let go of Katherine's hand. Katherine turned slowly and followed the child out leaving the two former spouses alone. Catherine sank to the ground, her face flush with tears running down her cheeks.

"Charles, why have you forsaken me, my love?" She asked through her sniffles. Charles pulled her up from the ground holding her close as she sobbed. Katherine and Charles had kept their growing love a secret from all, including Anne and Mary, fearing that it would not last. And now he was faced with his past, the mother of his sweet little boy now completely shattered and alone. He had not seen Catherine since he told her his plans to divorce her, but he knew that she still held onto the hope he would return to her one day. Catherine would be sent away for a time to recover from the shock. Charles' heart broke for the girl he once believed he truly loved.


	9. Chapter 9

October 1537

Greenwich Palace

Anne was in labor once more, and Henry was pacing nervously outside her chambers. He had little company with him, for George Boleyn was still at Hever with his pregnant wife and their young son, George. Henry knew that George was actually his own child, but he never treated him any different than he would a much loved nephew. He still felt so damn guilty in regarding his affair with Jane, he barely could stand looking at her the few times she was at court with her husband, Mark Smeaton.

"Your majesty, Katherine is with the Queen, you know how calming her presence has become for Anne." Charles stared at his friend, the same friend who banished him from court twice based solely on who he fell in love with. With Princess Mary it took him betraying his morals to side with the Boleyns and Thomas Howard to regain Henry's love, luckily for him it only took Anne a week to convince Henry that Katherine and Charles did not betray him by falling in love. Henry sighed, he knew Charles was right but it didn't make the waiting any easier.

"Your son, Anne." Katherine handed him to his mother for a brief moment before Anne would be moved and cleaned to present the prince to the King. It seemed like hours before Anne was once more cradling the small boy in her arms.

"Katherine, thank you for being here with me." Katherine just nodded before the doors flung open with Henry running to Anne's side.

"Henry, I would like you to meet our son."

"He is a handsome boy. Have you thought of a name for him yet?" Henry sighed softly, he didn't get to name the twins and Anne always could see that he felt slighted in that regard.

"Henry, you should name him." Anne smiled up at him, she wanted to just slap him and tell him to stop his incessant pouting. She knew he was upset over the twins names, but damn the bastard was going to murder her to get Jane to be his queen. Henry held their son in his arms, looking down at his sweet face.

"Anne, I have decided his name is Edmund." Anne hid her distaste for the name, she was stupid enough to allow Henry this honor. Anne had secretly wished for another daughter, but knew that deep down this would reinforce her safety with the King. She had given him now two daughters and two sons.

Richmond Palace

Mary stared the window as she watched Elizabeth play in the gardens, she had promised Phillip she would not allow herself to catch a chill now that she was with child. He had to return home due to a crisis within his family, and he insisted Mary move to Richmond to live with her mother while he was away. He assured her that he would return before the child was born.

"Mary" Elizabeth called out to her sister as she ran into the room holding a bunch of little yellow and pink flowers. "I picked you some flowers since you could not play with me today."

"Thank you sister, they are beautiful." Elizabeth loved Mary being back at Richmond, when she moved to Hundson with Phillip, Elizabeth had cried for almost a week straight. Mary could not help but be worried for Anne, the birth of the twins had been hard but she just knew with her mother present Anne would have all the true support she needed.

"Anna please come sit, I have not gotten to speak to you much since your arrival." Anna of Cleves was sent to England by her brother to better learn the ways of the world. She was quite shy, and only really seemed to come alive with she was with little Elizabeth.

"Thank Mary." The two were becoming fast friends, and Mary had noticed how much Anna seemed to desire to become a proper English noblewoman. She was unmarried, with no prospects in her home country which was part of the reason her brother sent her to live with her cousin. Mary felt it was her duty to find her a nice husband and she had her sights on Henry Percy who had recently been granted a divorce from his horrible wife. He was a very nice man, and a good friend of Anne's. Someone who she would have probably married if not for her father's pursuit.

"Anna, have you met Lord Northumberland?" Mary said with a slight smile.

"I have not had the pleasure." Anna replied in her heavily accented voice. Mary would have to work on that as well. If her mother could tone down her accent, surely Anna would be able to as well. Already she had helped her with her wardrobe to fit more easily with those of the English and French fasions prevelant at court.

"Well I shall have to make an introduction." Mary said.

"Anne, you should marry him." Elizabeth said looking up from her spot on the floor. She had been quietly reading a book near the fire. As long as Mary was at Richmond, Elizabeth was never too far from her.

**a/n : I am giving Henry a new lease on life, and letting him live past 1537 when he really died.**


End file.
